thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
AvP: Xenomorph, Queen
Name: Queen Species: Xenomorph Scale: Walker Height: 4.5+ meters tall Weight: 9 metric tons Dexterity: 1D+2 *Brawling Parry: 6D+2 *Dodge: 7D Perception: 3D *Hide: 3D+1 *Intimidation: 6D+2 *Persuasion: 9D+1 *Search: 11D *Sneak: 3D+2 *Willpower: 9D+2 Strength: 5D (Walker Scale) *Brawling: 14D *Climbing/Jumping: 11D *Stamina: 14D+1 Move: 17 Walking; 10 climb; 13 swim Special Abilities: *'Bite Attack': STR+3D damage (Walker Scale) *'Claws Attack': STR+1D+2 damage (Walker Scale) *'Tail Attack': STR+2D+1 damage (Walker Scale) *'Tongue Strike': 7D damage (Walker Scale) *'Improved Trip': Brawling+1D when performing a trip action. *'Resistances': :*Physical Resistance: STR+2D (Walker Scale) :*Energy Resistance: STR+2D (Walker Scale) :*Cold Resistance: STR+2D (Walker Scale) *'Improved Grab': To use this ability, the alien must hit with a claw attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and can use its tongue strike ability. *'Improved Grab': Aliens can grab opponents with their tails as a free action after a successful Tail attack. *'Skills': :*Hide: +5D; Additional +5D to hide within it's own hive. :*Intimidate: +5D :*Sneak: +5D :*Climbing: +4D *'Acid Blood': For any physical attack causing damage to an Alien, there is a chance for “splash damage” from the acid blood. Count only that damage which gets through damage resistance. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the check of the melee weapon doing the damage modified as necessary. Use the amount of damage done in the attack as the Difficulty for the Dodge check for all those within 2 meters of the creature hit. Modify the Difficulty and subsequent damage by 1/2 if using bludgeoning or piercing weapons. Double the Difficulty and damage if the Alien is above the victim. Damage from acid splash is 1D per 1D points of damage inflicted by an attack causing a splash (round down) for a maximum of 15D. Armor and possessions must be checked on a failure. Any item must make a check vs. the Difficulty of the amount of damage inflicted. Failure destroys the item. Floor and surroundings must be checked as well for results of acid damage. *'Blindsight': Using non-visual senses, such as sensitivity to vibrations, keen smell, acute hearing, or echolocation, Aliens maneuver and fight as well as a sighted creature. Invisibility, darkness, and most kinds of concealment are irrelevant, though the Alien must have line of effect to a creature or object to discern that creature or object. The ability’s range extends to 20 meters. The Alien does not need to make checks to notice creatures within range of its blindsight ability. Blindsight is continuous, and the Alien need do nothing to use it. *'Invisibility': Because Aliens do not generate body heat because they do not have any external cellular activity. They do not show up on thermal sensors. *'Acid Spit': Adult Aliens can spit acid three times a day. Damage is 9D (Walker Scale), range: 1-5/10/20m. Such an attack is performed at Dexterity+8D. Failure to Dodge also causes the target to be stunned for 1-4 rounds. Aliens are immune to their own acid. *'Fear Attraction': Alien adults that detect fear using their Sense Fear ability become excited. Fearful prey stimulates them to make especially messy kills. The Alien gains +1D to Strength, and –1D to all defensive rolls until its victim is no longer afraid (e.g., dead, flees the area, drives off the Alien, etc.). The Alien cannot end its rage voluntarily. *'Frightful Presence': This special quality makes an Alien's very presence unsettling to foes. It takes effect automatically when the Alien performs some sort of dramatic action (such as charging, attacking, or snarling). Opponents within range who witness the action may become frightened. The range is 10 meters, and the duration is 5D rounds. An affected opponent can resist the effects with a successful Willpower check (Difficulty 16). Increases the Difficulty by 2 per additional Alien praetorian, worker, or Queen within 15 meters. If a chestburster emerges from a body, it can use its frightful presence power with a +5 circumstance penalty to the check. An opponent that succeeds on the check I is immune to that same Alien's frightful presence for 24 hours. Frightful presence is a mind-affecting fear effect. *'Hive Mind': All Aliens within 80 kilometers of their queen are in constant communication. If one is aware of a particular danger, they all are. If one in a group is not surprised, none of them are. No Alien in a group is considered flanked unless all of them are. *'Poison': Any creature hit by a tail attack from an adult Alien must make a Strength check (Difficulty 6D) or be paralyzed for 1-2 hours. It can poison up to 18 times a day. Paralyzed creatures cannot move, speak, or take any physical actions. The creature is rooted to the spot, frozen and helpless. A winged creature flying in the air at the time that it is paralyzed cannot flap its wings and falls. A swimmer can’t swim and may drown. Aliens are immune to their own poison. *'Psychic Vulnerability': Due to the subjugation of Aliens to their Queen, weakened Aliens can have their actions influenced by a mind in an exalted state. Aliens receive a –1D penalty to all checks against mental manipulation for every 4 points of damage. If the Alien heals, these penalties disappear. *'Resin': Alien adults often wait in their hive and then lower themselves silently on silk strands to leap onto prey passing beneath. A single strand is strong enough to support the Alien and one creature of the same size. Aliens can release a strand eight times per day, even at opponents. This is similar to an attack with a net; range 1-2/3/6m, and is effective against targets up to three meters larger than the Alien. To escape or break the cocoon require a Strength check, Difficulty 16. Those caught gain a +2D bonus if the trapped creature has something to walk on or grab while pulling free. Each 1.5 meter section can withstand 6 points of damage before breaking. It has an effective strentyh of 4D+2 to resist damage, gaining an additional +2D to resist fire damage An adult Alien can move across its own resin at its climb speed and can pinpoint the location of any creature touching the resin. Resin blocks all transmissions and signals, including radio transmissions. *'Scent': This special quality allows an Alien to detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. Aliens can identify familiar odors just as humans do familiar sights. The Alien can detect opponents within 10 meters by sense of smell. If the opponent is upwind, the range increases to 20 meters; if downwind, it drops to 5 meters. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or similar, can be detected at triple normal range. When an Alien detects a scent, the exact location of the source is not revealed—only its presence somewhere within range. The Alien can take a move action to note the direction of the scent. Whenever the Alien comes within 2 meters of the source, the Alien pinpoints the source’s location. An Alien can track the smell, making a Search check, Difficulty 10. This Difficulty increases or decreases depending on how strong the quarry’s odor is, the number of creatures, and the age of the trail. For each hour that the trail is cold, the Difficulty increases by 2. Aliens tracking by scent ignore the effects of surface conditions and poor visibility. *'Sense Fear': An adult Alien can sense fear in prey up to 8 meters away. *'Tremorsense': Aliens are sensitive to vibrations in the ground and can automatically pinpoint the location of anything that is in contact with the ground, up to 20 meters. They can also sense the location of creatures moving through water. *'Detachment': If her egg sac is seriously threatened, or if the situation demands it, the Queen may sacrifice herself by detaching herself from her egg sac. She will die within 2-8 days after detachment due to trauma suffered in the process. The detachment process takes 0-3 rounds to complete. During this time treat her as stunned, she cannot attack, cannot defend herself and her Dexterity loses 1D. *'Rage': After detachment, the Queen goes into a frothing rage. She gains +1D to Strength. This rage lasts for 9D minutes. The Queen cannot end her rage voluntarily. While raging, her spittle damage is doubled. Note the detached Queen takes any damage her main body has taken while attached (if any) with her into the detached form. After detachment, her body has a reserve egg sac containing 2-6 of the “emergency” eggs. This allows her the last chance to try to establish a new colony before she dies. Description: The Queen is a large form of the species Xenomorph XX121 that serves as the mother and leader of a Xenomorph Hive. Queens are one of the largest, strongest, and most intelligent Xenomorph castes, and their appearance differs from that of smaller variants, with a pair of extra arms growing from their chest and a large head crest extending rearwards from their skull. Queens are capable of engaging in combat and are formidable opponents, but such an event is a rare occurrence. Rather, Queens usually act as stationary Egg-layers within the Hive, letting the Praetorians (or Drones and Warriors) perform any defensive or offensive tasks. A Queen additionally oversees the maintenance of the nest, a task carried out by the Drones. When laying Eggs, a Queen possesses a huge Egg sac that renders it immobile. Queens are significantly more intelligent than most normal Xenomorphs, displaying traits of wrath and vengeance beyond any purely instinctual behavior, have displayed problem-solving skills, and are also capable of issuing orders or commands to subservient castes. The Queen first appeared in Aliens, having been designed for that film by James Cameron, and has gone on to become an iconic part of the Alien life cycle and appear in numerous other media. Queens are also featured in the films Alien Resurrection and Alien vs. Predator, as well as numerous novels, comics and video games based on the Alien universe. Source: *Xenopedia: Queen (caste) *Aliens: Game Over v0.8 (pages 106-111) *thedemonapostle